Laurence Conner
thumb|250px Laurence Conner was een officier in de luchtmacht van de Verenigde Staten. Na geslaagd te zijn aan de Universiteit van Missouri-Rolla nam hij vlieg training en, na een tijdje gedient te hebben als begeleider van een ambassadeur, kwam hij terecht bij het Stargate Pgramma. Hij werd ingedeeld in SG-9, under de leiding van Kapitein Jonas Hanson, en ging op verscheidene missies door de Stargate. Een van de missies bracht hem naar Avnil, waar Hanson begon te geloven dat hij een god was voor de mensen van de planeet. Conner hielp SG-1 om Hanson's regime omver te werpen. Later werd hij Kapitein, en kreeg de leiding over SG-11. Biografie SG-9 Na zijn training bracht Conner veel tijd door dienend als attaché voor verscheidene ambassadeurs en hun personeel, wat hem deed geloven dat zijn soortgenoten hem geen echte soldaat vonden. Daarom trainde hij zichzelf erg hard, zodat hij kon bewijzen wat hij waard was.Fantastic Frontiers: Stargate Season One Hij vloog later 28 missies in de Persische Golf, waardoor hij de rang van Luitenant haalde. In 1994 werd hij door George S. Hammond naar het uiterst geheime Stargate Command gehaald, waar hij werd aangewezen om te dienen in SG-9, onder Kapitein Jonas Hanson. Stargate SG-1: The DVD Collection 11 Onder Hanson brachten Conner en zijn teamgenoten verscheidene missies op verschillende werelden tot een goed einde. Deze missies waren niet zo prestigieus als de missies van SG-1 en SG-2, maar ze waren desalniettemin belangrijk. Een van deze missies, naar P2B-011 leverde SG-9 informatie op over de Goa'uld die belangrijk was voor alle andere SG-teams. Wat Conner en de SGC echter niet wisten was dat Hanson een groep autochtonen automatische wapens had gegeven voor de informatie, waardoor zij een burgeroorlog konden winnen. Door deze missie, en enkele anderen, kregen Conner en SG-9 het respect van hun gelijken door hun vaardigheid om met gemak onderhandelingen tussen mensen en buitenaardse rassen aan te gaan. Missie naar Avnil Pas tijdens SG-9's missie naar Avnil ontdekte Conner de ware aard van de man die hij volgde, omdat Hanson de bewoners van de planeet liet geloven dat hij een god was. Luitenant Thomas Frakes was het er mee eens dat het verstandig was om hen een tijdje in die waan te laten. Niet lang daarna redde Hanson een jongetje dat buiten de grotten verdwaald was geraakt, en toen hij terugkeerde kreeg hij zoveel lof dat hij zelf begon te geloven dat hij een god was. Conner en Frakes waren het niet eens met de manier waarop Hanson zijn positie misbruikte en begonnen de bevolking in te fluisteren dat hij geen god was. Echter, Hanson verzamelde de mensen die niet in hem geloofden en liet het vastbinden in de zon, waar ze ernstige brandwonden opliepen. Kort daarna slaagden Conner en Frakes erin om te ontsnappen aan Hanson en zijn rechterhand, Luitenant Matthew Baker, en ze probeerden de Stargate te bereiken om George S. Hammond te waarschuwen. Voordat ze de Stargate konden bereiken werden ze echter ingehaald door de Avnilianen, en ze vingen Frakes, die voor Hanson werd gebracht. Hanson executeerde Frakes met zijn pistool terwijl Conner de Stargate opende. Toen Conner het schot hoorde wist hij wat er gebeurd was, en hij besloot niet naar Aarde te gaan maar wraak te nemen voor zijn vriend. SG-1 werd naar Avnil gestuurd om te ontdekken wat er aan de hand was toen Conner niet door de Stargate kwam. Ze doorzocht snel het gebied en gingen toen de kant op waarvan ze dachten dat SG-9 dat ook had gedaan. Al snel sprong Conner tevoorschijn, waarbij hij Daniel Jackson overmeesterde en zijn pistool afhandig maakte. Jack O'Neill voorkwam dat hij hem neerschoot, en Conner verloor het bewustzijn. De groep nam Conner mee terug naar de Stargate, waar ze hem ondervroegen. Toen herinnerde Conner zich de gebeurtenissen en rende snel langs een nabijgelegen pad, waar hij een hoop as vond, de overblijfselen van zijn vriend. Toen legde Conner de situatie uit aan SG-1, die moeite hadden om het te geloven maar het verhaal uiteindelijk toch accepteerden. Conner weigerde om terug te gaan naar Aarde en Hammond de situatie uit te leggen, en claimde dat SG-1 zijn kennis van de planeet nodig zou hebben. Conner ging met SG-1 mee toen ze naar het dorp gingen, en wees hen in de juiste richting. Toen de nacht aanbrak maakte de groep een kamp, en elk lid moest op verschillende moment de wacht houden. Toen Conner wakker werd en vroeg of hij de wacht over kon nemen kwamen de Avnilianen dichterbij. Zij vielen het kamp aan en waren in staat Conner in de chaos mee te nemen naar Hanson, waar hij berecht werd en later vastgebonden aan een paal buiten de grotten, om te sterven aan de UV straling van de zon. Hij zat daar dagen vast terwijl SG-1 een plan voorbereidde om hem te redden, alsmaar zwakker wordend door de zon. Uiteindelijk konden zie niet langer wachten omdat Conner stervende was, en O'Neill nam de kleding van een van de Avnilianen die ze overtuigd hadden en liep naar Conner's paal. Conner vroeg hem om hem te doden, maar O'Neill toonde zijn ware identiteit, maakte hem los, en ze liepen richting het bos. Ze werden gestopt door Baker, die O'Neill's wapens innam en hen naar Hanson bracht, waar ze ook Samantha Carter vonden. Hanson gebruikte O'Neill en Conner om Carter ervan te overtuigen het Solar radiation shiels aan te zetten, waar Carter mee in stemde. Hanson hield zich niet aan de afspraak, en nam O'Neill en Conner mee naar de Stargate, die horizontaal was gelegd zodat ze hem konden begraven na hem een laatste keer gebruikt te hebben. Hij dwong Conner en O'Neill op de rand te gaan staan, en beweerde dat hij nu de kracht had de zon te stoppen, en dat hij de Stargate zou begraven zodat er geen demonen meer door konden komen. Echter, hij zou O'Neill en Conner eerst terugsturen naar Aarde zonder een IDC te sturen, waardoor de iris hen zou doden. Het was alleen door het tijdige ingrijpen van Daniel Jackson en Jamala dat de twee gered werden. SG-1 slaagde erin de Avnilianen ervan te overtuigen dat Hanson geen god was door het schild te aactiveren. De boze Avnilianen stuurden Hanson toen door de Stargate, waardoor hij stierf. Daarna werd de Stargate weer rechtop gezet, en Conner en SG-1 keerden terug naar de Aarde.Stargate SG-1, The First Commandment Bevel over SG-11 Na dit incident werd Conner gepromoveerd naar de rang van Kapitein, en hij kreeg het bevel over SG-11. Tijdens hun missie op PXY-887 ontdekte het team dat de planeet veel Trinium bevatte, en ze zetten een mijnoperatie op op de planeet om materiaal voor Stargate Command te verwerven. Kort daarna ontdekte de Salish Spirits hun intenties, en zij gebruikten hun krachten om SG-11 te laten verdwijnen. SG-1 werd er opnieuw op uit gestuurd om hen te vinden, maar er leken geen sporen van geweld in het kamp te zijn. Kort daarna ontmoette SG-1 de Salish, die hen meenam naar hun Spirits om SG-11 terug te krijgen. Ze hoefden niet lang te wachten, en Conner en zijn team kwamen al snel terug uit de bossen en gingen mee terug naar Aarde. Men wist echter niet dat deze SG-11 bestond uit gedaanteveranderende Spirits die de Tau'ri wouden bespioneren om te zien of ze de Salish zouden voorliegen om Trinium te krijgen. Na hun plannen ontdekt te hebben besloten de Spirits de SGC te vernietigen, omdat dat de enige manier leek om de Salish te beschermen. Echter, na enig overleg werd besloten dat ze hun Stargate zouden begraven en de Tau'ri alleen zouden laten. De echte Conner en zijn team keerden terug naar de SGC, niet wetende wat er gebeurd was. Stargate SG-1, Spirits SG-11 werd later gevangen door Apophis voor zijn eerste dood, en gemarteld om informatie over de Tau'ri te krijgen zodat hij een leger van menselijke soldaten de SGC kon laten infiltreren, die hij SG-X noemde. Het was ook bevestigd dat Conner op dit moment niet langer in leven was. Stargate SG-1, Rules of Engagement Referenties en:Laurence Conner Categorie:Individuen Categorie:Tau'ri Categorie:SG-9 leden Categorie:SG-11 leden